


Hunting your heart

by MissAlrauna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Cuddling, Elves AU, Established Relationship, Gavin and RK900 are best friends, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, HankconVExchange, I had to make up a tag for this, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Post Slavery, Post-Canon, There are elves and humans, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and humans are humans obviously, elves are the 'androids' of this world, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAlrauna/pseuds/MissAlrauna
Summary: In the city of Jericho, the king hosts the annual Rose Celebration. Hank, his loyal hunter, comes back from a mission and reconciles with the most important thing in his life.





	Hunting your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hapgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapgen/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for @hapgen! Hope you like it!  
> They requested Hank/Connor and a Fantasy AU. I hope that is enough fantasy for you^^

The town was busy and the people walking across the twisted alleys had a hard time avoiding the large man on horseback, who was riding through the streets. He tried to make his way to the castle sitting on a hill, carefully and omnipresent watching over the city of Jericho, the capital of the Kingdom of Replica.

 

When the grey-haired hunter looked down from Nera, his mare, he saw all kinds of people, whether they were human like him or elves, a race that looked human but was more intelligent and was always diplomatic. The last thing turned out to be a huge disadvantage for them when the first humans met with the kind-hearted people who were native to a country to the north of the mountains:

 

Twenty years ago, a group of adventurers got into a blizzard while they were looking for a new lodge of thirium, a very valuable metal that could be used for everything, from weapons to jewellery to simple cups. While the three adventurers had already made peace with their life and prepared to die in the snow, a group of elves spotted them and rescued the humans from their cruel fate. They took them to their village and were even so kind to equip them with supplies when they headed back to Jericho. The men promised to return with other humans as the elves were curious to learn about their culture and to do business with them, and they did, but not in the way the newly discovered race would have ideally wanted.

 

Hank, the man on the black horse, was too tired to be annoyed about the people not moving away fast enough, causing Nera to stop from time to time. He just wanted to get to the castle, talk to the king and then fall asleep in his fucking camber. The hunt had been exhausting, and on his way home, he had an unpleasant encounter with some bandits who were certain that it would be a very good idea to mug the king’s hunter.

 

At the side of the street, a young elf, a girl with black skin and long hair, stood on tiptoes to buy a doll from a merchant, when a big man rushed around the corner and knocked her over. Instead of apologizing, he shouted at the girl who was pulling herself together:

 

“Oi! Watch your way, elf-slut! You are lucky you are not a slave anymore, or I would have you whipped!”

 

“Hey!”

 

The scene was playing out just next to a spot where Hank and Nera had to take yet another stop, allowing the hunter to step in.

 

The big man jerked around and seemed to be shocked when he saw the kings crest on Hank's saddle.

 

“I’m… I was just… she was in the way… I…”

 

“Oh, get fucking lost before I might feel like stepping off my horse and giving you a more appropriate punishing.”

 

The man nodded and disappeared into the same alley from which he had come, while the grey-haired turned to the girl, who was standing again, with a slight duty dress, now with a doll in her arms.

 

“You all right, milady?” he asked her and his voice turned much more soft as before when he was scolding the perpetrator. But the blue-eyed hunter just couldn’t change the way he was. He simply loved children, with their soft giggles and honest smirks.

 

The girl looked up to him with respect, but she was smiling.

 

“Very good, thank you, Sir. I just got a little bit scared.”

 

Hank couldn’t but smiling back at her, seeing her soft brown eyes.

 

“Good thing that you have your new friend with you. Do you want me to bring you home?”

 

“No”, she shook her head, hair flying from one side to the other, “that’s very nice of you, Sir, but I’m living just down the street, I’ll be fine.”

 

She puffed up and jutted her kin forward, a typical childish way to show one’s courage that made Hank laugh.

 

“Very brave, I like that. So if something happens to you, just come to me, little lady.”

 

A brief nod, then the elf was suddenly gone, swallowed up by the crowd. The hunter allowed himself to fall back into his lethargy and gave Nera, who was unbothered by the events, the order to move on.

 

 _You are lucky you are not a slave anymore,_ was what the man had said. And he was right, the last five years had been big for the elves, the best since their first encounter with the humans.

 

When the three adventurers returned to Jericho, they immediately ran to the king and told him everything about the new race behind the mountains. Kamski, new on the throne, listened to every word carefully and made a choice that would change the world: He decided on invading the country of the elves, a species without an army or any means to protect themselves. They never stood a chance, even the few who still knew magic like their ancestors were thrown in cages and shipped to Jericho. Their home, once a beautiful land whose fields had always blessed them with a bountiful harvest, was destroyed, every house was burned to the ground. If Hank remembered correctly, there was a small group of both human and elves who tried to settle there and rebuild the country, but that could take years.

 

After the elves arrived in Jericho, their fate hit them hard: They were sold as slaves, and from this point on fifteen years of oppression began. The pure and kind species were subject to all kind of unspeakable treatments, Hank shivered when he thought of it. But then, five years ago, something had shaken the kingdom once again.

 

Finally, Hank arrived at the castle. Nera stepped through the gate to the inner courtyard and, as she knew the way perhaps better than any other horse, already made her way to the stables. The hunter got off her back and guided her for the last few steps into the stuffy building. Two of the stable lads jumped to his aid and he had just started giving them orders, as something jumped at him and tried to lick his face.

 

“Sumo! Good boy!”

 

While the boys bowed down excessively (Hank still hated it when people did that to him) and took Nera away, Hank's long-time companion, the big and fluffy Saint Bernard called Sumo, calmed down and allowed the grey-haired to pet him. Normally, the dog would join the man on the trips to the Wild Forest, the big and dangerous area near the capital, but one month ago, he was injured. Only slightly, but due to his age Hank had to leave him at the stables, where he could relax, eat too much and be snuggled from time to time.

 

“Did you get better?”

 

The Saint Bernard yapped and sat down, very happy about the returning of his human.

 

“I hope so, I was pretty bored without you.”

 

Hank let go of the dog and left the stables after one of the lads handed him the bundle Nera had carried for him. Now was the time to report to the king, so he made his way through the big oak door to enter the castle.

 

Five years ago, a new political figure appeared, his name was Markus. He was the slave of the royal painter, Carl Manfred, who died shortly before. After that, it was custom to resell or inherit the personal servants, but Carls son, always jealous of the artistically and intelligent Markus who had been treated like a member of the family, wanted to get rid of him. Before he could do anything else, Markus ran away, gathered other runaway slaves and started a revolution. After he succeeded, the humans had accepted him so much, that they let their slaves go and were excited (with a few exceptions) when the former servant climbed the throne.

 

As usual, Markus was not in the throne room. Normally, there was nobody in the big and draughty hall, but right now, there were dozens of people running around, setting up tables, decorating the room and yelling at each other for standing in the way.

 

People were not really Hank's thing (probably why he took the dangerous and lonely job of a hunter), so immediately as he entered the busy hall, he felt uncomfortable. Markus bureau was a big room overseeing the city on the second floor, but when his hunter wanted to turn to the stairs, he nearly bumped into someone.

 

“Oh fuck! Sorry, North. Didn’t see you.”

 

North, the Queen, looked at him and let him see a rare smirk.

 

“It is hard to see anything when these fuckers set up the annual Rose Celebration.”, she answered. Hank flinched as he remembered what was today.

 

“Shit! I almost forgot. Had I known that I wouldn’t have hurried to come back again.”

 

“At least you don’t have to wear a dress.” North rolled her eyes. She had been Markus’ girlfriend before the revolution and soon after Markus became king, he married her and now she lived in the castle as a queen, which she still had problems with, as she wasn’t really born for the job.

 

“Markus is already waiting for you, something about reports or whatever”, the woman said made an annoyed sound, when Simon, the royal tailor, called out for her, “Gotta go.”

 

Hank nodded and hurried to the stairs. He just wanted a bath and then mentally prepare himself for the feast. Both the elves and the humans shared a celebration on the second day after the sixth full moon. That was the time when the first roses started to bloom in slight pink, which stood for love and friendship, and the grey-haired, being the person he was, didn’t enjoy anything but the beer and food at the banquet. At least that had been the case for the last few years…

 

Markus stood at his desk and looked over a few papers when his hunter entered the room. He was still dirty and sweaty from his work, but the king didn’t mind.

 

“Hank, it’s good to see you”, he greeted the man and called for a servant to bring a glass of whiskey before they sat down together.

 

“Good to see you too, Markus”, Hank was equally happy about the drink, but he swallowed that sentiment along with the alcohol, “The forest was quiet, but I found a ton of traces. Vampires, banshees, even a werewolf and so on. I would suggest sending at least one more patrol there, with silver bullets.”

 

The elf nodded, his bicoloured eyes fixing the man.

 

“I’ll do that, any other suggestions? Any foreign troops in the borderland maybe?”

 

“No, just the usual mercenaries. Nothing to worry about.”

 

After Hank had aided the rebellion, Markus had kept him as his hunter. He had the duty to study the Wild Forest and report every danger, and there were a lot.

 

“Oh, good. Our diplomatic relations with the neighbours are getting a bit… rough, so keep an eye out”, the king stood up and looked outside the window, the shingle roofs glowing in the sinking sun, “You can go now, but I hope to see you at the feast in a few hours.”

 

The grey-haired man finished his drink and got up, but hesitated to go. There was a question he needed to ask, actually two, but he was too nervous to ask.

 

“Oh, and Hank?” Markus turned around slightly and looked over his shoulder. “Connor is at the pond, I bet he is dying to see you.”

 

Suddenly, the question faded from his mind and Hank felt a smile on his face.

 

“Thank you, Markus. See you at the banquet. If there is no alcohol, I’m resigning.”

 

Connor loved the pond. The turbid water made it hard to see the fish, his favourite animals after Sumo, but he loved it nonetheless. It was warm in the castles garden and the last sunbeams kissed his face until someone’s hands covered his eyes.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” a low voice asked and Connor felt his heart jump up and down in his chest.

 

“Hank…” he moaned and leaned himself towards the warm body behind him, aching for the touch of his gentle hands.

 

“I’ve missed you, Hank. Sumo slept in my room every night but it’s not the same.”

 

The hunter, who stood behind the bench the elf sat on, bowed down to kiss his shoulder, before he walked around the seating and sat down, pulling his lover into a long and crushing hug. He pressed his nose deep into his hair, soaking in his smell while his hands examined every inch of the smaller body.

 

“I’ve missed you, too, Con, you know that? I’ve missed you so fucking much I couldn’t concentrate the first few days.”

 

Connor managed to get free and stretched to give him a kiss on the lips. That was the hunter’s chance to pull him close yet again, pressing his lips against Connors and not letting go until both had to catch their breath.

 

“I was scared that you wouldn’t make it back” the younger man got comfortable on Hanks lap and buried his face in the fabric of the black shirt covering his torso. He was stinking, but the dark-haired didn’t care at all. He was simply so happy to have him back.

 

“No need to care about an old fuck like me,” Hank said and rubbed his back gently. Unlike him, Connor wore light, grey pants, and a white shirt, around his neck a piece of elvish jewellery: A ribbon with a small, sparkling diamond, typically in blue.

 

“Oh, there is for me”, Connor denied, but the hunter heard something sad in his voice.

 

“What’s wrong? Did the memories come back again?”

 

Connor had been one of the Kamskis’ personal slaves, but he was trained by a woman named Amanda. Hank didn’t know what the exact purpose had been, but he knew that the training had traumatized his sweetheart. Sometimes, he woke up to the sounds of Connor crying next to him, quietly calling for his big brother or his hunter, even though the brown-haired did the best to suppress his memories.

 

He shook his head, the glowing stone slightly moving.

 

“No, nothing. But Niles and Gavin had a big fight again, and I’m pretty worried this time.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Hank relaxed and looped his arms around Connors' hip, letting his big hands rest on his sides.

 

“I know that you don’t like them fighting, but Con, they are fighting every morning over breakfast and then over lunch and then over dinner and then they go get each other in danger again and then they realize that they need each other and they are friends –or whatever they are- again.”

 

“I know”, the smaller man mumbled into Hank's collar, “But they have been fighting for three days. That’s uncharacteristically long, and I know that Niles doesn’t feel good about it. Not that he told me, obviously.”

 

Niles was Connors younger brother, but many people believed that he was the older one, due to his height and general attitude. Whatever Amanda did to them, it played out quite differently: Connor was a puppy, sometimes awkward and clueless, but then also badass and brave, just cute. His grey-eyed brother was cold, aggressive, but also protective and caring over Connor. Both suffered equally under the memories but dealt with it on their very own way. Hank couldn’t imagine the strong, emotionless elf clinging to someone during a nightmare, but until one year ago, he couldn’t imagine himself helping a slave overthrow the king and cuddling his younger boyfriend at a pond on the day of the roses, so he was open to evidence against him.

 

“I think they are gonna be just fine. Believe me, Reed is an asshole and a hothead, but he also loves your brother in some weird way and they are going to resolve their mess soon.”

 

That seemed to convince Connor who snuggled into Hank's arms and closed his blue eyes.

 

“You are so warm.”

 

“I’m a fat old ball of sweat.”

 

“A big warm pillow. Josh told me we saved a good chunk of firewood in the winter when I slept in your room. He suggested that I could do that more often.”

 

“Well, I’ve got to be good for something at least”, the hunter said and let out a sigh when Connor sat up on his lap.

 

“Don’t say that!” he scolded him while caressing his cheek.

 

“You make the Wild Forest so much safer, and you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. Guess who made me realize that Amanda was manipulating and abusing me. That was you, too.”

 

He moved closer to Hank's face, his hand buried in the grey hair.

 

“You mean a lot to a lot of people, don’t believe anything else, you hear me?”

 

Before the hunter could say anything, Connor bridged the divide between their faces and placed a soft kiss on Hank's mouth. His lips were soft like rose petals and his hands rested in his neck, gently touching him. After six months of loving the gorgeous elf, Hank was still stunned by these moments, these demonstrations of affection that Connor managed to sneak into their conversations. He didn’t realize how much he craved for this until they had their first kiss, in the hospital ward.

 

Connor had gotten injured during the uprising and had been unconscious for two days. All that time, Hank had been wriggling in the infantry, driving the nurses crazy until Kara, a doctor, asked him to babysit her adopted daughter Alice for a while, just to be able to work properly again. Alice loved the hunter and he had enjoyed the time as well, but his thoughts were always a little of until the message broke: Connor was awake. Hank would never run so fast again, but that day he practically flew to the hospital wing. There was he, his little angel, surrounded by his brother, Kara, Markus and a few others, but Hank didn’t give a single fuck. He just ran over, cupped Connors face and kissed him, in front of everyone.

 

That was the most out of character thing he ever did, but it had been worth it.

 

“I love you”, he muttered and pulled Connor closer to kiss him yet again. That boy just made him speechless.

 

“I love you, too”, Connor's voice was muffled as his lips were still sealed by Hank. He felt the warmth, Hank's large and tender hands all over his body, smelled his scent, just his boyfriend everywhere around him, his safe haven, his whole world.

 

“Connor.”

 

The kiss ended abruptly and the elf turned around. Niles was standing next to the bench, hands behind his back, watching the couple.

 

“What’s wrong?” the brown-haired asked and slid down from Hank's lap.

 

“I didn’t want to disturb you two, but Simon needs us to prepare the feast.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Connor realized, bending over to give Hank a last kiss and standing up afterwards.

 

“Goodbye”, he took his hand and squeezed it slightly, “Are you going to be there tonight? You don’t have to, I know you don’t like…”

 

“I’m coming and I’m gonna dance with you until I’m drunk”, Hank stopped him and pressed a quick kiss on the back of his small and soft hand.

 

After Connor left with his brother, Hank had a few moments alone, and that was nothing good because now the thoughts about the question he wanted to ask Markus and then Connor came back again and that made him feel sick. Thankfully, someone came and sat down next to him, and Hank never thought he would be so happy to see one of the hunters, Gavin Reed.

 

“What’s up, old man?” he asked.

 

“Reed, number one spot on my list of things I don’t miss when I’m on a mission. How is your fight with Niles going?”

 

“Shit, your doll told you.”

 

Gavin Reed was one of the hunters working under Hank, and he was a pain in the ass. The bastard of the old king and a common woman was usually on his own, but after the revolution, Markus decided to pair him with Niles. Hank wasn’t quite sure why he did that, but the results were stunning. The two might fight every day, but somehow Niles’ icy attitude matched perfectly with Gavin’s hothead. They were just friends though, Hank doubted that Connors brother was interested in any kind of romantic or sexual relationship at all and Gavin’s explosive personality made it hard to maintain anything.

 

“He did…”

 

The hunter felt his thoughts walking off again, and the other man noticed it too.

 

“What’s wrong? Are the vampires back or something?”

 

“No, I just…” Hank stood up and looked into the water of the pond as if the fish could give him courage.

 

“I need to ask Markus and Connor something rather important.”

 

Why did he tell Gavin this? Little fucker didn’t need to know this, but he somehow kept going.

 

“What?”

 

The hunter turned around again and looked at the younger man.

 

“You know that in elvish custom, you need to ask either the father or the highest person in your village for permission before you propose to someone?” he asked and Gavin took a few moments to read between the lines. But when it hit him, he rose up and started to run around like crazy.

 

“I can’t fucking believe it! The old bastard is going to marry the elf ass!”

 

“Hey, I’m just proposing, okay!”

 

“Oh, as if Connor would wait for a second to accept it! He is head over heels for you!”

 

Suddenly, Gavin’s tone of voice changed and he started to sound like an overprotective mother:

 

“If you hurt my best friend’s brother, I’m gonna murder you!”

 

“As if you could harm me!” Hank laughed, “And if you want Niles to still be your best friend by tomorrow, go and solve your issues with him! Your weird problems are upsetting my probably-future fiancé!”

 

“He isn’t my fucking friend!”

 

“Yeah, whatever”, Hank was simply too old for this shit, “So, Connor and Niles are in the great hall, go and have make-up-sex or whatever it is you do, and I have a meeting with the king.”

 

He was surprised by himself when Gavin left, but then, he felt a little pride. Yes, he was going to ask Markus for permission to marry Connor.

 

To make the best thing in his whole life finally really his.


End file.
